


The Morning Sun

by Qui_nts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui_nts/pseuds/Qui_nts
Summary: A fic where a freshly defrosted Steve gets attached to a freshly orphaned Peter Parker.This is a very self indulgent fic which the events of are based VERY loosely on the ongoings of the MCU.Except its extremely canon divergent.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This isn't beta'd or anything and I'm not looking for critique. I don't write fics to be a writer just to share my stupid ideas with my best friend! Thank you!

Peter Benjamin Parker grew up like most low income kids in Queens. His parents did what they could for him, he doesn't really remember them now. Just bits and pieces. He was only 6 when they died. Then he was taken in by his Aunt and Uncle. They made even less money than his parents had but they did what they needed to for Peter. He didn't even know what he was missing out on most of the time. Peter was an empathetic and perceptive child, he didn't ask for things, not even for Christmas. But Peter was happy. Life seemed perfect to him, at least, until it wasn't.

A few weeks before his 10th birthday, May, Ben and Peter were waiting on the train. Peter doesn't remember exactly what happened, it was all quick and panicked and confusing but he remembers a few things vividly. There was a lot of shouting, people with guns and weird uniforms showed up, they threatened people and Ben tried to stop them, then May tried to stop him and the men shot them both. He remembers the patches on the men's uniforms, a skull with tentacles. Like an octopus. Peter remembers running to his Aunt and Uncle, there was blood everywhere, they didn't respond to him or anything else. They didn't move. Everything after that was a blur.

Peter had found himself sitting in some big room with a big black table in the center. He was told his aunt and uncle were dead. Peter understood mortality well, like his parents they weren't coming back. He cried for a long while and when he was done there was a few people in black jumpsuits sitting at the table with him. Peter stared at their patches, some kind of bird. Not like the people who killed Ben and May.

“I'm an orphan now right?” Peter had seen Annie he understood what happened when you had no parents left. You got shipped off to an orphanage where people were mean to you and you had to do lots of chores.

“Yes. Peter you are.” A young woman, Natasha, sat close to him and faced him when she talked.

“How did you know my name?”

“Do you know who S.H.I.E.L.D. is Peter?” And when he shook his head she continued, “Your parents worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, they worked for us. We stop bad guys like you saw today. We don't always get there in time, but we do everything we can.”

“Like superheroes…”

“Kind of. You don't have to have super powers to he a hero though. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. is.” Peter nodded, he liked Natasha, she didn't talk down to him like other adults did. She looked young though, younger than May, maybe that's why. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to take you in. You won't have to go to an orphanage or stay with any foster families. You're going to be okay, Kiddo. Plus I'll let you in on a little secret, I’m an orphan too.”

“Can I stay with you?” Peter was surprised by his own question but he trusted Natasha.

“Not exactly. I don't really have a home, and I'm away a lot. I spend most of my time here, if you want I'll pull a few strings and stay here with you for a little while. I can't be around all the time like your aunt or uncle.” She ruffled his hair. He just nodded. He shouldn't ask for things, he knew better. He'd take what he could get.

Natasha was true to her word, Peter stayed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned quarters. There was a bed for him but in the middle of the night every night he crawled into bed with Natasha. She didn't say anything about it. During the day he got check ups, introductions, whatever else S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to do to get him acclimated with his new life. He cried a lot but never around other people. Except Nat a few times. He met Nat's partner Clint. Clint made Peter laugh. Peter liked him. Plus they had cool spy code names. It was easy to get swept up in how different and unreal everything was. Reality would always hit him hard eventually.

Peter stayed around Natasha a lot until his 10th birthday. They celebrated together with other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It was nice. After that Peter got his own S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned quarters. He started going to classes which was even weirder. They were still in New York but he was going to a new school, one in midtown. Chauffeured there and back by agents. At school he was just Peter Parker, it was the weirdest life path he could ever imagine. Like a movie or a comic book. He didn't really have parents anymore. He had people looking out for him though, he spent more time with Phil Coulson than he did anyone else. He was so easy to think of an an uncle. Peter named him Uncle Phil in his head. He didn't say it out loud though. Even though Natasha could be gone for weeks at a time she'd always bring back souvenirs for Peter from wherever she'd been.

June rolled around and Peter was out of school for the summer. He tried to make himself useful around S.H.I.E.L.D. but most things were classified and he couldn't help out. He thought he was about to have the most boring summer ever. Then something big happened. Peter wasn't sure what it was, Phil spent most of his time down some hallway Peter wasn't even allowed to go down. When Natasha and Clint got back from some mission they'd been on they disappeared down the hall too.

Peter wasn't exactly a troublemaker, he was just, bored. And left to his own devices. And something had happened yesterday that made the biggest commotion he'd ever seen at shield. Down “the hall” of course. He just wanted to get a peek of what was going on and he was small enough to fit in the ducts. They were in a building of spies so really no one should be surprised he was feeling so inspired. He stacked a chair on top of the dresser in his room, climbed up on top and slipped into the duct. Not exactly sure which was the hall really was but making his best guesses based on his surroundings, he made his way from one end of the headquarters to the side he'd never been able to see.

He made it to a room where he saw Natasha's red hair, upon a closer look Director Fury (or the scariest person Peter had ever seen) was there too. They were standing facing their backs to the vent. A blonde man Peter had never seen before was facing the vent, then he tilted his head and looked directly at the vent and said something. Natasha whipped her head around and looked too. Briefly, then made quick work up to the vent yanking the cover off. Peter made a mistake. He knew it in that moment. Natasha just shook her head when she saw him. “Out. Now.”

Peter climbed out of the vent, Natasha helped him so he wouldn't hurt himself. He refused to look at anyone other than her or the floor. He was absolutely in no way going to look up at Director Fury, but it was Fury who spoke to him first. “Mr. Parker. Care to tell me what you were doing in the air ducts in an area you were specifically told was forbidden?”

Peter’s mind raced. Would Fury send him away? He’d done something he shouldn’t, this wasn’t sneaking cookies before dinner. This was S.H.I.E.L.D. He wasn’t sure what explanation he could give and even if he gave one he was sure he’d start crying before he even got a word out. He breathed in deep and let out a wet sounding “I’m sorry Mr. Fury. Director Fury. Sir.” without even looking up at Fury.

“He’s just a kid don’t be too hard on him. I got into hell when I was his age too.” Before Fury could respond the blonde guy Peter hadn’t met before knelt down to be closer his height. He reached out his hand to Peter and gave him a smile “I’m Steve.”

Peter looked at him curiously. He didn't dress or really act like anyone else Peter had come to know at S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter took his - Steve’s - ridiculously big hand in the firmest handshake he could. Like Uncle Ben taught him. “I’m Peter. Um, Peter Parker.”

“It’s nice to meet you Peter.” Steve grinned at him then turned to look back up at Natasha and Director Fury. “Bring your kid to work day?”

“Mr. Parker is a ward of the state, taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D, his parents made a lot of good things happen when they were with us. So we took him in.” Fury responded.

“You know Nick, if you want someone with a lot of free time to go over technology with Steve. Peter’s faster on a tablet than any of the other agents.” Natasha smiled at Fury. He gave her a look, an unhappy look. He sighed in a way that spoke enough to Nat. She knelt down next to Steve. “Got a job for you itsy bitsy. Consider it punishment for sneaking around. Going around where you’re not supposed to be can get you seriously hurt here Pete.” He nodded. “Steve has been asleep for a really long time. He doesn't know how to use a cellphone or a computer. He’s going to have a lot of questions and I want you to spend time with him a teach him everything you can, okay?”

Peter looked over at Steve like he was mulling it over, not that he seemed to have a choice but Steve seemed okay. “At your service.”

After that, Steve watched Natasha escort Peter out of the restricted access area. “S.H.I.E.L.D. have a lot of kids?” Steve gave Fury a sort of disapproving look. He’d seen enough of S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters to know it was no place for a kid to be growing up.

“Nothing like that Cap. Kid lost his parents when he was 6, then his Aunt and Uncle were killed less than a year ago in a Hydra attack. He was there during the attack. That alone makes the situation special. On top of that, he’s smart. Like, with the right guidance, change the world smart. Can’t let a kid like that go into the system.” Steve nodded in response.

“Still not ideal.”

“No, not ideal, but the best we have to offer him right now. Now I have work to get back to and it looks like your lessons will start tomorrow with Mr. Parker” Fury said before walking away leaving Steve to his own devices for the evening.

By the time he’d finished breakfast Peter was excited. He was getting painfully bored and had a long summer left to go. He had a phone, starkpad and computer. They weren’t his personal devices except the phone, but S.H.I.E.L.D.'s devices he could use. He followed Natasha to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s library. It wasn’t like the library at his school, or the one he’d go to with May. It was mostly digital, there were filing cabinets but lots of tables and space to work. Some shelves of books. He sat at a table and got stuff ready. “You’re taking this really seriously. I’m proud of you Peter.” Natasha smiled at him so he smiled back.

“Thanks Natasha. I am really sorry about sneaking around.” Natasha hummed in response and ruffled his hair.

“You’re a good kid Peter. Curiosity is something good too but you have to be careful. Being safe is more important.” Her phone beeped at her and she sighed. “Steve will be here soon but I gotta go. Want to have dinner with me and Hawkeye?”

“Yeah. I didn't know Clint was back.” He smiled and waved as she left.

True to Natasha's word it didn't take Steve long to get there, he came in with a drink carrier in one hand and a box in the other. He grinned at Peter and set them both down on the table. “I have it on good authority you like powdered donuts, I also got you hot chocolate.” Steve handed out the drinks and sat next to Peter. Who beamed and probably said thank you but it was muffled by the entire `donut he’d shoved in his mouth already.

Steve laughed. He didn’t even know what it was about Peter but the kid was just adorable. He was also small and could probably be blown over by a strong wind which meant Steve couldn’t really help seeing himself in the kid. They talked a lot. Peter sounded just like a New Yorker, it was obvious in his tone and cadence and Steve adored it. Before he was frozen the only people from New York he was spending any time with were Howard and Bucky. Talking to Peter reminded him he was home. “Where are you from Peter?”

“Queens.” Peter grinned. A proud look spread across his face like he knew Queens was the best and that’s all there was to it.

“Brooklyn.” Steve responded, trying his best to imitate Peters smug face. Peter looked at him excitedly.

“Really?! You’re from Brooklyn? I mean it’s not Queens but its close!” Steve couldn’t physically stop himself from ruffling Peters unruly hair.

“Yeah. It’s not Queens.” He wanted to add that it was better but, he refrained, being the adult in the situation. Peter got back to teaching and proved to be a diligent teacher. He taught Steve about Google by showing him how he could google Met’s scores. It only took Steve a few seconds to realize the Met’s were a baseball team. He’d already been informed his beloved Dodger’s weren’t in Brooklyn anymore, but he got Peter talking about the Met’s and the kids enthusiasm was like a mirror to Steve’s ten year old self. Okay maybe it was also a mirror to Steve now.

They meet like this for weeks. Peter teaching Steve how to use technology. He taught Steve about what history he missed, well, as much as his elementary school education had provided him. To say Steve grew attached would be an understatement. He spent more time with Peter than he did anyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe because Peter didn't treat him like Captain America. Peter didn't even know he was Captain America. He just got along with Steve Rogers. He asked him about his life growing up, despite his initial claim that it was impossible for Steve to be that old, it just become a fact that Peter accepted about Steve. Steve had told him all about growing up in the twenties and thirties. About baseball games and Coney Island and his mom. Peter told Steve about his aunt and uncle, and about his school.

It was near the end of summer when Steve asked Fury if he could take Peter out for the day. Fury agreed so Steve took Peter out to Coney Island. They went and saw a game at the baseball stadium, and rode as many rides as Peter was tall enough to ride. Which Steve is almost thankful, did not include the cyclone. They ate hot dogs and pizza and any other ridiculously New Yorker thing Steve could think of. Peter had never been to Coney Island, so he was looking at everything with childhood amazement and Steve couldn't help but think of how much much he adored spending time with Peter.

He may have kept Peter out longer than he intended but the kid was so full of energy Steve didn’t really notice how suddenly it was gone until they were sitting on a bench together and he felt Peter gently fall against him. The kid was conked out. Steve carefully picked him up, they took a cab home Peter soundly asleep on Steve the entire time. He got him into S.H.I.E.L.D. and into bed. When Steve woke up in the 21st century at S.H.I.E.L.D, the last thing he could have imagined was being so attached to a ten year old kid he met three months ago.


	2. The Battle of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me throwing my AU at the battle of New York!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello! I am not looking for critique! Thank you!

School started up eventually, Peter was in the 6th grade now, so he had started middle school. He was going to a school in Midtown for gifted students. If he did well he’d go right into the Science and Technology High School. It wasn’t long after the start of the school year that the Battle of New York happened. It’d been days since he’d seen or heard anything from Steve, Nat, Clint or even Phil. Peter was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. car with an agent tasked in taking him home from school. When a S.H.I.E.L.D. alert went out to all available agents. Evacuation of Manhattan. “What's happening?” Peter asked after hearing the alert.   
  
“Something big must be going on. I don’t know what yet.” The agent gave him a reassuring smile.    
  
An hour later they were still in Manhattan. Evac seemed fruitless. Traffic was grid locked. Things started falling from the sky. Peter had never seen anything like it. There were a few things Peter knew with certainty, the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D. was closer to where the things were coming out of the sky, so they couldn't turn around and go home. They were stuck in traffic but S.H.I.E.L.D's vehicles were reinforced. The safest place he could be was in the car. 

As they sat in grid locked traffic, the aliens got closer and closer. People started abandoning their cars and running. Peter watched as a mother struggled to pick up her kid, much younger than Peter, and run for it. He also watched as an alien landed much closer than any he'd seen. The alien focused on the mom and her child. Peter couldn't just watch, before the agent could stop him he flung open the car door, ran out and threw the biggest piece of debris he could in the direction of the alien. “Hey!” 

The chitauri only paused for a moment but the mother started running again causing it's attention to go back to her and it chased her leaving Peter's and his attack pointless. Peter ran after them as fast as his feet would carry him, shouting and throwing things. They slipped into a building and the mom managed to get into some abandoned office and slam the door. The alien turned to Peter then. Peter spared only a second to glance behind him, the agent he had been with must had gotten left behind, there is no sign of him. 

There was a loud crash outside catching both of their attentions, then a louder crash as Iron Man crash landed into the building narrowly missing Peter and the chitauri. “Iron Man?” Peter shouted when the metal suit didn't move right away. A groan came out of Iron Man and the chitauri growled in response and went to jump on his prone form. In that second Iron Man's repulsors came to life and he made quick work of the chitauri attacker in a way that Peter both wished he never saw but it was still kind of awesome.   


“Kid you gotta get out of here. Find somewhere to hide. It's not safe. Can you do that for me?” Peter was a bit star struck, this was the second time in his life he'd been saved by Iron Man.

“Yes sir.” He nodded in response to the hero's request.

Peter tried to listen. He did. He found a spot to hide out but by the way the building was shaking it didn't feel like a safe place to be at all. So he left to find a safer spot. Jogging down alleyways trying to find a building he could get into that didn't look like it was falling apart. He found a bank, there was a hole in the wall he could slip in. There were other people inside too. A man in a disheveled suit noticed him and waved him over. “Hey kid where are your parents?”

“I don't have any.” Peter shook his head but approached the people huddled together. 

“Okay stay over here with us.” Peter nodded. Things were relatively quiet for a while. They could hear the sounds of fighting outside. Most of the screaming had faded out a while ago and Peter hoped that meant people were safe. As safe as they could be. 

It was quiet like that for a while, then the skylight was broken in with a loud noise and chitauri fell into the building. Glass rained down on the group of civilians. People screamed. Peter had covered his head but his arms were bleeding, it hurt worse than when he broke his arm. 

Initially the chitauri seemed as disoriented about the roof coming in as the people did but then quickly shook it off when they noticed the people in the building. They were quickly surrounded, everyone huddled together more, glass crunching under their feet.   
  


Someone else came through the window moments later. Not just someone. _Captain America._ Despite the glass and the aliens Peter could do nothing but stare in awe. He was pulled further back by someone when the fighting started. It didn't look easy but Captain America took down the chitauri in the building. His cowl got knocked off in the fight, and when he turned to check on the civilians Peter couldn't believe it. Captain America was _Steve_. Steve who took him to Coney island and would bring him hot chocolate. 

“Steve!” Peter shoved past the adults that had surrounded him and headed right for Steve. The hard ready for a fight expression on Steve's face melted away into a concerned look in an instant.

“Peter?” Steve knelt down to look him over but Peter just hugged onto him tightly. His little body shook in Steve's arms as all the stress of the day came out in heavy sobs. Steve carefully ran his hand over Peter's hair. The kid was still covered in glass and he didn't want to make it any worse knowing medical was a while away at this rate. “Listen Pete, everything's gonna be okay. I have to go back out there and I need you to stay right here. I'll come back as soon as I can.” 

He gently pulled Peter away even though the kid made no move to remove himself from Steve on his own. “You gotta be brave a little bit longer.” Peter nodded, he was still crying and it twisted Steve's heart up. If the world didn't feel like it was ending outside he'd stay right where he was. He didn't have that luxury right now though. So he turned to the civilians, using his Captain America voice “Don't let him out of your sight.” People listened to the Captain America voice. He needed to make sure Peter was as safe as possible. Then he was out into the fray again. 

Peter stayed in the bank, the battle went on. No more chitauri came in. Eventually everything was quiet, the fighting sounded like it had stopped. Then cheering. People were getting out of the buildings they had holed up in. When people started leaving the bank, Peter only followed just outside the door. Looking around at the parts of the city he could see. It was wrecked. Helicopters were flying above, all black, he wondered if it was S.H.I.E.L.D. He waited at the door, Steve said he'd come back here. The man in the disheveled suit stayed with him. They waited a while. Peter saw EMTs and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents running around here and there. He didn't go anywhere despite his current chaperones suggestions they go get to one of the EMTs. Peter believed Steve. Steve had never lied to him before, he'd come back.   
  


It took awhile but eventually Peter saw Steve approaching. Captain America uniform still on. “Pete!” Peter ran to him immediately throwing his arms around Steve again. Steve lifted him up holding him close. He nodded to the bank manager who'd been keeping an eye on Peter. Then made his way to the closest medical person. It took them some time to get Peter cleaned up. He needed stitches, he was dirty and covered in blood. Steve kept an eye on him, he probably could have helped out somewhere else but he couldn't really bring himself to go. Peter had been in someone else's care and ended up alone with strangers, in the heart of the fighting. 

Frankly, it pissed Steve off. He had every intention of finding out who exactly was supposed to be keeping an eye on Peter and give them a piece of his mind. But that could wait, it would require leaving Peter and Steve wasn't about to do that. After Peter got a seal of approval from the medical team Steve picked him up again. He'd never really carried Peter around but he didn't seem to mind at all and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. They were pretty quiet on the way back to shield, Peter fell asleep before they even made it back to the building. 

Steve reluctantly handed him off when they got there. The Avengers had to debrief. Steve didn't waste time after the debriefing asking about who Peter was with today. He made a very intentional move of confronting the agent while still in his battle worn Captain America uniform. “Agent Ward.” 

“Yes Captain?” Ward turned to him. He had a bit of a confused expression. 

“Want to tell me how you lost track of the ten year old you were responsible for in the middle of an alien invasion?” Steve's jaw was clenched. Willing himself to not punch Agent Ward right in the face. 

“He slipped away from me. The sky was falling and he got out of the car and ran after one of those aliens that was chasing after a mom and her kid.” He didn't really look remorseful about the situation which just pissed off Steve more. “I couldn't stay out in the open to search for a kid who couldn't stay put.” 

Captain America probably shouldn't go around punching people. Steve Rogers cant really help it sometimes though. Especially when they're talking about not protecting one of the few people he cares about. A kid. And looking at him so indignantly while telling him he didn't protect Peter. Steve punched Agent Ward right in the nose. He pulled it. He knew better but he was pretty sure he still broke Ward's nose. Good. “He was your responsibility! He's a child!” Steve shouted.

Maria Hill made her way quickly over to them. “Hey! I don't have time to deal with this right now! Ward. Medical. Now. Steve, we'll take care of it, go.” Steve had a lot more to say to Ward but he respected Hill enough to leave it. At least the punch was satisfying.

Steve got back to his room, he got cleaned up and changed. He thought about just going to sleep but he found out he was trusting S.H.I.E.L.D. less to take care of Peter and found himself making his way to Peter's room to check on him instead. Peter was clean too, and looked like he'd gotten checked over by medical again. The bandages over his cuts looked less rushed this time. Peter was sitting in his bed with his knees up to this chest his arms wrapped around himself. “hey buddy, everything okay?”

Peter shook his head. “I heard about Phil…” 

Steve hadn't really spent any time with grieving kids but for Peter he'd do his best. He came over sitting beside Peter and wrapped an arm around him. Peter seemed to respond to that and quickly leaned against Steve's side. He wasn't really sure what to say so he just held Peter instead. After a while Peter spoke, it was quiet and he sounded painfully sad. “Everyone who get close to me dies… you shouldn't get close to me.” 

“Peter. The things that have happened had nothing to do with you. None of those bad things happened just because those people were important to you.” Peter didn't say anything so Steve kept talking. “Plus I'm Captain America. No one's gonna take me away from you Pete.” It was a promise Steve didn't realize he was ready to make until he said it. He didn't know what he and Peter were to each other but couldn't really picture a life in this century that didn't involve this kid in some way. Peter wrapped his arms around Steve and they just held on to each other until Peter fell asleep.   
  
  


Before the Attack on New York, Steve had been discussing moving into an apartment of his own. Those plans had been put on hold due to the attack but now that things had gotten mostly back to normal Steve asked for a meeting with Fury. “I want to take Peter with me.” Steve wasted no time getting to the point.

“How did I know that's what you wanted to talk about.” Fury chuckled. “You think that's a good idea Cap?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” Steve frowned. 

Fury shrugged like he didn't know exactly what he had to say about it already. It annoyed Steve. “Getting acclimated to a whole new world will be hard enough without trying to raise a child. And balance your commitment to S.H.I.E.L.D. on top of it.” 

“If it's me you're worried about. Don't. And if it's Peter, anything would be more stable than being raised here.” Steve thought about adding 'no offense' but really he didn't care if Nick was offended by the truth.

“If that's what both of you want.”

“I have to talk to him. I'll let you know.” Suddenly Steve felt nervous. Why hadn't occurred to him before Peter might not want to live with him. Steve wasn't his dad or even his family. But neither of them had any of that left. So he left Fury's office and went to find Peter. He found him sitting in the library reading a thick textbook. For all the times Steve feels like they're cut from the same cloth it's definitely not when he finds Peter reading a chemistry book for fun. “Hey kiddo, got a sec?” 

“Sure old man” Peter smiled up at him. 

“I'm gonna let that slide because you're ten.” Steve grinned back and sat across from him. “It's kinda important. You're allowed to say no. I won't be mad I promise. I'm moving out of S.H.I.E.L.D, into an apartment.-” 

“No.” Peter said quickly his smile completely deflated. Steve cursed himself he should have gotten to the point quicker, hating the hurt look on Peter's face. 

“That parts not the question. I'm going to be moving out and I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me? It'd just be us but I'm sure Clint and Nat would still love to see you and I'd still have to be Captain America when they need me but-” Peter's face hadn't really changed. He still looked upset. It wasn't going at all how Steve thought it would. “What's wrong Pete?” 

“You want me to live with you?” 

“Yeah. I do. But if you don't want to it's okay, kiddo. No one's going to he upset. It's your choice. Whatever you want.” Okay Steve lied a little, he'd be upset if Peter didn't want to go with him but not at Peter. 

“I want to! I want to go with you.” Peter's smile was back. 

“You know this doesn't mean it's gonna be fun all the time. You gotta still go to school and do all your homework and go to bed at a reasonable time.” Peter was smiling at Steve still with a look that showed he clearly didn't believe that. Steve didn't call him on it, he'd be responsible of course but his soft spot for Peter was evident. 

It wasn't even a month before Steve was holding Peter's hand and unlocking the door to their two bedroom Brooklyn apartment. S.H.I.E.L.D. moved everything for them but neither of them had an abundance of stuff anyways. Steve took Peter shopping and they picked out anything they needed. The first few months were a whirlwind. Getting used to their new lives, settling in to a routine. Taking Peter to school, spending time at S.H.I.E.L.D, get home wait for Peter's bus to drop him off and have dinner and spend time together. It was all very domestic in a way Steve had given up ever hoping for. 

It wasn't exactly a normal household. Especially in the beginning, some nights Peter would wake up from nightmares. It happened at least once a week, if Steve was in bed Peter would silently join him, if Steve hadn't made it to bed or couldn't sleep himself they'd sit on the couch together until Peter fell back asleep. Steve found running his fingers through Peter's unruly curls was as comforting for him as it was for Peter. That's usually how he got Peter to fall back asleep. There has been rare occasions they both fall asleep on the couch together watching some movie or TV show. Steve learned Peter's favorite show was Brooklyn Nine-nine. Steve liked it too. 

After Thanksgiving they went out and got decorations for Christmas. Peter told Steve how they always celebrated Hanukkah too, because that's what his parents celebrated with him, so May and Ben would do both. Steve was raised Irish Catholic and the Christmas spirit was ingrained in his bones but he researched Hanukkah and how it's celebrated and when Peter came home from school on December 2nd they started their new holiday traditions together. When Peter saw the menorah he hugged Steve so tight and cried on him. 

Four days before Christmas, there was an emergency. A Captain America is necessary level emergency. Sharon Carter came to stay at their place and keep an eye on Peter and Steve reluctantly started to leave. “I'll be back before Christmas.” Steve didn't care what he had to do to keep that promise but he felt confident in it. It was their first Christmas together. It meant a lot to him. 

Steve almost couldn't keep that promise. He came into their apartment at 3am on December 25th. Peter was asleep on the couch. Sharon came out of the kitchen walking over to Steve speaking quietly to not wake up Peter. “You're lucky you made it I don't think he would have let you live it down if you didn't. Refused to go to bed, said he would when you got home. But sleep finally won out as you can see.” 

Steve chuckled. “Yeah he's pretty stubborn.” 

“Then you're definitely a bad influence.” 

Steve shrugged at that. She was right. They were both stubborn. “Thanks for watching him.”

“Anytime. He's usually an angel. I'm gonna get out of here now though. Merry Christmas Cap.” Sharon left with a wave and Steve quietly set down his bag and made his way over to Pete lifting him as gently as he could. Peter still stirred and immediately tried to fight against being moved. 

“Nooo” he whined sleepily pushing against Steve until he was awake enough to realize it was Steve. Then his tune changed completely and he hugged onto Steve so tight. “I knew you'd come home.” Steve's heart melted.

“Always.” Steve responded quietly.

Christmas passed and New Year's the same. Then Peter's birthday and Steve's. The one year anniversary of Steve becoming Peter's guardian. Steve was pretty sure already he knew he wanted to adopt Peter officially, but it was a big step and he wasn't sure how Peter would feel about it. His Aunt and Uncle had him for four years and never adopted him. Maybe it was for a reason. So he'd wait it out, thinking it over before rushing it. Not his area of expertise but he wanted what was best for Peter. 

One day in early November Peter came home from school and was acting nervous. He was bad at talking about things that were bothering him but even worse at hiding he was bothered. Steve knew how to get it out of him too. So he ordered pizza from Ray's. (The real Ray's not the place near the river also called Ray's.) The second Peter saw the box he eyed Steve suspiciously. “What do you want?” 

Steve chuckled. “I just want to know what's on your mind.” 

“Steve. It's nothing.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I'll eat this whole pie myself unless you tell me.” Steve threatened, Peter sighed in a way only a preteen could really master. Steve kind of adored it. He could already see the way Peter was growing up. A year ago he never would have rolled his eyes at Steve. 

“It's not a big deal. Parent teacher conferences are coming up. Everyone's parents are going to be there.” Peter shrugged. Steve set down the pizza on the table and got plates. 

“What's so upsetting about that?” He set the plates down and sat. 

“Nothing.” Peter sat too, digging into the pizza. “I just didn't know if you'd go. You could be busy or just I dunno, you don't have to go if you don't want.” 

“Of course I want to go. Go to your school and listen to your teachers talk about how smart you are. Wouldn't miss it for anything Pete.” Steve smiled at him. Peter rolled his eyes again but couldn't help smiling back. Parent-Teacher conferences were just another confirmation to Steve that he wanted to be Peter's parent. 

Actually attending parent-teacher conferences cemented it. No doubt about it. Hearing Peter's teachers all praise him for being such a good kid and student just made Steve feel so proud. He couldn't think of Peter without thinking ‘That’s my kid’. His mind was made up so he discussed it with S.H.I.E.L.D, got it all sorted out. 

They hosted a Christmas Eve dinner at their apartment. Steve and Peter were proudly sporting matching ugly sweaters and fuzzy Christmas socks. After saying bye to Nat, Clint and Sam. Steve settled on the couch with a folder and two mugs of cocoa. His mom's recipe. He patted the couch beside him. “Come sit with me for a minute Pete.” 

Peter came over tucking his feet under him on the couch beside Steve. He picked up his cocoa and raised an eyebrow at Steve. “What's up? You know Santa won't come if you stay up too late.” Peter teased. 

“It's important Santa can wait.” Steve took a deep breath. This was even more nerve wracking than asking Peter to live with him in the first place. “Listen Peter, I adore you. You're a great kid. If it's what you want, I'd like to officially adopt you. Be your dad.” 

“You can't really return me then. You know, if you get tired of me.” Peter looked at his mug and not at Steve. Steve really couldn't understand why in the world Peter would ever think he'd want to give him up. 

“Pete. I wouldn't. Not ever. Listen kiddo, I'm in it for the long haul. If you want me I'm yours. I couldn't ask for a better kid.” He nudged Peter with his shoulder. 

Peter sat down his mug and looked at Steve his eyes were wet. “I want that.” He hugged onto Steve then and Steve hugged him back. “I love you Steve.” 

Steve smiled wide and squeezed Peter tight. “I love you too Pete.” 

Things could happen pretty quick when Captain America is the one asking for them. After Christmas they submitted the adoption paperwork and a week into the New Year it became official. 


End file.
